Ben Ketchum's Journey's: I Choose You!
by Siverbird-FF
Summary: Ben is the son of the Pokémon Master Ash, and Kalos Queen Serena! He isn't just a normal trainer that has problems catching Pokémon, no. He is a time traveler! He travels with his partner, Charmander, back in time to save the future from getting erased. But this latest mission may in fact be the end of him and his memory. What will he do to fix it? Rated T for blood, and swearing.
1. Mission Impossible

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

 ** **Hello, I made another Pokémon fanfic that you guys might like. I hope you guys like Armourshipping because I got it right here, although this story is about my OC, Ben, the son of Pokémon Master Ash and Kalos Queen Serena. Hope you guys like this enough to give me constructive criticism and feedback!****

 ** **This Ben is way different than Ranger Ben so please read this before commenting on it. Thanks!****

 ** **I don't own Pokémon! I wish but I just own Ben. :D****

 ** **Enjoy!****

Ben opens his eyes to sunlight shining through his window. The 12 year old boy was up in a second before his mother calls him. By then Ash was off to another region for interviews and dealing with Pokémon crooks.

2 years today, it was the birth of a new trainer. Ben was excited about getting Charmander. He just had to have a dragon to go to school with. Ash was happy for his son and promised that they would train together but being a Pokémon Master was a tough job. Good thing you have couple of good friends to teach your son everything he needs to know about training!

Serena on the other hand knew what this step lead too; Ben leaving home for a year or two to explore other regions. She was excited about Ben getting his Charmander but she was worried about him being strong enough to start his new life alone. She was his mother for Pete's sake! But as years gone by, Serena found confidence in her son because of how strong he became. Ben was a time traveller and trainer at the same time! He even stopped Team Rocket from breaking the cocoon of destruction!

Ben got his sneakers on and brought his snow camo jacket onto his back. He put his glasses on his face and grins looking into the mirror. He then looks down to see a pokeball shining on his table. His grin widens. 'Charmander must be hungry? It's our anniversary after all.' he thought as he presses the button to release the orange Pokémon.

"Char!" The lizard Pokémon crows as he looks at his companion.

"Hey buddy, happy anniversary! It's been two years since we first met!" Ben says happily as his Charmander nods in agreement with a toothy grin. "Race you to the kitchen!"

"Charmander!" It squeals as it dashes after its trainer.

"You can't catch me!" Ben yells as he skids across the floor and stops at his chair on his feet. Charmander wasn't so lucky as it falls on its rump behind Ben. "Ohh you okay?" A firm nod was his answer as Serena walks in.

"You two look excited?" Ben's mom asks as she gives two their food; Ben pancakes, while Charmander eats pokechow.

"Yush!" Her son answers with a mouthful of food. "Is this Grandma Ketchum's recipe? It's really good!"

Serena giggles at her son's antics and nods. She ruffles his hair and pats Charmander on the head. "So are you two going on an adventure? Spying Team Rocket's plans, or going time surfing with Dialga?" She asks hoping the second one was the answer.

The 12 year old shakes his head as he finishes chewing. "Nope we aren't assign anything yet. So we are probably going to catch some Pokémon or visit Uncle Brock at the Pokémon Center? Either way we are going to come back for dinner tonight. Not going to mess with time today!" He finishes saying and glances at his partner. "what do you want to do today buddy? Officer Jenny hasn't assigned us anything yet."

"Char Charmander!" His fire type responded eagerly.

Ben smiles and nods. "Thats a good idea bud! Hey mom would it be alright if you drive us to Clemonts? He has something to try on Charmander, so he can improve in aim."

"Sure honey! I'll just text my coach and Ash telling them where I will be. Could you be a dear and start the car?" Serena asks softly giving her son the keys. Ben nods and heads down the hall where the garage is. "Goodness he's growing up so fast."

"Chaa." Charmander nods in agreement at his partner's mom.

Meanwhile…

"Okay Pikachu, use double team lets go!" a man with raven hair orders his starter. His yellow mouse companion creates a copy of himself and surrounds his opponent.

"Good now Charizard, flamethrower on the clones until you find the real one!" The man orders turning to the giant orange dragon.

Charizard started blowing flames out of his mouth before the Pikachu's had time to react. The real pikachu has been running to dodge the flames, not even stopping to look what's behind him. Pikachu just kept on running and waited for his trainers orders.

"Pikachu, jump onto Charizard's back and do thunderbolt. Charizard try to shake him off!" Ash yells as he runs to the left to look at Pikachu, who was hanging onto the big fire types tail. "You can do it buddy!" He encourages his starter as Charizard starts violently twisting and turning to shake the yellow mouse off him.

"Pika Pika Chuuu!" Ash's starter lights himself up with electricity as Charizard gets fried.

"That was a big one! Nicely done, Pikachu, same goes for you Charizard." the man praises his two pokemon only to get a friendly flaming in return. "Your welcome, Charizard." He says and coughs out smoke (anime style).

"Hey, Ash!" A deeper voice shouts behind him as the man returns his Charizard.

The man turns to come face to face with his old friend, Brock. "Hey Brock, how's it going?"

Brock looks at his friend and nods, "Going good, but nevermind that. You need to go get Ben and fast!"

Ash's smile turns downward as he knows already. Something's about to happen in the past that they could still prevent. He starts to point where Ben was as Brock thanks him. He knows that Ben travels to the past and future but he hates seeing his son leave and may never return. He has one pokemon that may be strong but not enough to protect Ben from serious danger.

"Hey Brock," Ash calls after his friend as Serena catches them coming. Brock stops turning around to see the Pokemon Master huffing. "Ben doesn't have any pokemon besides charmander. Do you think you could give him a set of pokeballs for his journey?"

The retired gym leader nods reassuringly at his friend. "Of course Ash, I wasn't going to let him leave for the past without a set anyways. That's the rules for time travel. Pokemon won't change the future if you catch one but humans will."

"Thanks, and Brock? Make sure my son knows that it's not foolish to bail." replies the father of the trainer in question. Brock smiles at the overprotective father his friend was and nods.

"You're absolutely right, Ash." Brock answers willingly, turning around to open the doors only to be backed out by Serena.

"You were going to take my son away without my consent, Brock, Ash!" She yells furiously as Ben stares at them with a look of confusion. He was playing with Charmander who was trying to balance on a ball.

"Hey, I didn't tell him to take him without knowing the mission first! So, don't yell at me." Ash shouted back before walking up to Serena and puts his arms around her. "Hey at least he wasn't called to be in the service yet?"

"I guess you're right on that one." Says the honey blond truthfully when she calmed down. "Brock, at least tell us the mission."

The man nodded as he takes out a red velvet box from his pocket. "Ben, could you come here a minute?"

The boy looks over at his uncle and nods before helping his Charmander roll off the ball first and sat him down on the couch. Ben then walks between his parents and stops right in front of Brock. "What is it, Uncle Brock?"

"It's a box that has a very priceless artifact in it. You have to return it to Professor Sycamore where it belongs before it goes into the wrong hands. It's a evolution stone for Garchomp.. Without the stone, Professor Sycamore can't study evolution and thus this whole future may be in jeopardy. Ben, if you fail then you cease to exist in the future. Your mind will have the future events, including your parents names, friends, and pokemon will be erased. Are you ready for this mission?"

Ben looks at each of his parents and then at Charmander which perked up at his trainers stare. He gulps at the last part where if he fails then his mind will be erased of the memories with his parents, friends, and the adventure that he and Charmander went on. This mission wasn't a hop skip ity and jump one. No, this mission was a real deal. The son of the Pokemon Master inhales once and then exhales. He then nodded.

Brock looks at the boy's parents narrowly and stands up. "Forgive me for having to break this news to you. Dialga is waiting outside, Ben."

The boy's mouth went dry as he felt two sets of hands on his shoulders. He looks up and notices that his parents were almost in tears. Ben shudders a little, knowing if he fails than he won't remember them at all, he wouldn't remember Charmander.

The raven haired boy turns around and jumps into his father's arms. He, Serena and Ash came together for one last hug before Ash puts his son down. He smiles as Serena buries her face in his shirt and gives him a fist to pump. Ben grins, wiping the tears away, and his fists collides with his father's. He then looks at his fire type that's hugging Pikachu for hopefully not the last time.

"I'm coming home guys." Ben looks at his parents and Pikachu before calling Charmander over. "I will be back before you know it."

Brock nodded at Ash and Serena as he ushers Ben out the door. They were welcomed by the legendary time pokemon roar. It was happy to see Ben again.

"Hello, Dialga." Ben says bowing a little at the legendary pokemon. "I am ready when you are."

That was the answer the pokemon of time wanted to hear as it created a portal into the past. Ben returns Charmander to his ball and then proceeds to jump through the portal. Brock hands the bag to Ben before he disappeared into the time field.

"This will hurt." Ben said to himself out loud as he closes his eyes as bright light surrounded him.

A minute or two past before the boy opens his eyes and looks around. Nothing but green grass and blue skies surrounded him as he finally notices that he was in the grassy planes outside the kalos region. He sighs in relief as he slowly gets up.

"Wonder what day is it? Oh yeah, its Tuesday?" The boy asks himself as he releases Charmander. "If I remember right, Professor Sycamore's lab is right over.." He holds his tongue as he turns a complete 90 degrees to see a big building outside a major city. "there!" he finishes before walking towards the building.

Once he was on the steps of the entrance to the professor's lab, Ben suddenly stops feeling a presence behind him. He turns around before the girl could speak. His face turns white.

"Umm are you alright?" a very young version of his mother asks him before walking up to him. "You don't look too good."

Ben, for being a time traveler, didn't know what to do in this situation. He looks at Charmander for some help. His heart was beating in a rapid pace as he grabs for the fire types pokeball. He wasn't able too though.

"I-I-" He tries to say but stops.

The shock made him faint.


	2. A New Journey Awaits

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Professor, is he alright?"

"Yes Serena, the boys alright. He just fainted."

 _Those voices, who are they from? Did they just say that he fainted?_ Ben wants to know if he is

dreaming or what's going on? His head hurts too. He groans as pain from his headache came at

full blast.

"Hey kiddo, don't rush getting up. Here take these painkillers. They will help you with your

headache." A man's calm voice said somewhere beside him.

"W-Where am I?" Ben ask dumbly as he opens his eyes. It was blurry at first but his eyes

eventually started to clear up. "Are you Professor Sycamore?" He asks taking the painkillers the

professor gave him.

"The one and only." the tall man replies with a small smile. "How do you know me?"

 _I'm from the future,_ the boy thought as he mentally rolls his eyes. "We can discuss that later, but

now-" he pulls out the red velvet box from his pocket, "you have mega evolution to study." he

says shoving the box into the professor's hands. "Keep this safe, Professor." he adds while

jumping off the bed.

Professor Sycamore blinks as he opens the lid up. His eyes widen. "How in the world did you get

this? These are expensive and very rare."

Ben chuckles as he cracks his back.

"From a friend."

"Well tell then, thank you for the new key chain."

Ben froze up as he slowly turns around.

"Key chain? That wasn't suppose to be a key chain!" He

cries out as he rapidly searches for the evolution stone. His heart starts to beat against his ribcage

as he falls onto his knees. "This is not happening!" He yells at no one in particular.

Professor Sycamore and the honey blond watches as the mysterious boy starts to have a mild

panic attack. The man sighs as Ben's body starts shaking.

"Hey," the professor started only to be drown out by a roar and an explosion outside of the room.

"What the heck!" he yells rushing out of the guest bedroom in a hurry. Serena, with Fennekin in

her arms, follows him, leaving the panicking boy alone.

"WHERE IS BEN KETCHUM!" A cold dark voice shouted out into the hall.

Ben stopped shaking, knowing who the voice belonged too, and started packing his bag full of

pokechow and a blanket. He can't fight him yet. He has a powerful Dragonite that may kill his

mother and Professor Sycamore if he doesn't run and hide. It's no use to start a fight here and

now, especially if the future is at stake. He has to abandon the mission for now.

"Whoever you are, you better leave or else!" the anger in the professor's voice was made clear

that Ben wasn't going to leave now. He would have to answer the professor's questions.

"DRAGONITE, TAKE THEM DOWN WITH DRAGON RUSH!" The angry dark voice

shouted as a roar was heard afterwards. "Where are you BEN!"

It was time to fight and deal with Kale.

"Right here, Kale!" Ben shouted stepping out of the guest room and into a debris covered

hallway. "Leave them alone, they aren't part of this." He said calmly taking another step

forward. He takes out a pokeball.

"Ben, your a fool for accepting this mission. Your parents will be disappointed in you." A dark

cloaked man with grey hair cackled.

"Your future is gone."

"You're lying, Charmander battle time!" Ben yells, as Charmander appears in front of him.

"Flamethrower!"

The fire type's mouth started burning up as he shoots flames out of his mouth. Dragonite goes

into the sky nearly missing the flames.

Kale smirks at him, "Dragonite, Hyper Beam."

Dragonite fired a dark purple beam that smacked right into Charmander's stomach. The little

orange lizard managed to stay up on his feet, but fell on one knee wincing in pain.

"Charmander," the boy shouted as he watches in horror as Dragonite shoots hyper beam after

hyper beam on Charmander. "get up buddy! You have too!"

"Cha!" the little lizard roars as his body starts to grow with a bright light covering him up.

"Meleon Charmeleon!" a deeper voice howls.

The light faded, where Charmander use to be, a Charmeleon was in its spot with its nose flaring

out smoke.

"Now that's how you get fired up!" Ben shouted, his confidence building up. "Charmeleon, dragon rage!"

"Dodge it!" Kale tries to yell but he was too late. He watched as Dragonite was hit in the side

with a critical hit. "Grr, Dragonite return! I will return for you, Ben Ketchum!"

Charmeleon, huffing off soot from his shoulders, turns around to look at its trainer. Ben gives

him a small toothy grin, "Looks like we are growing up. Good boy." He praised his starter as he

returns it.

Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore and Serena watched in aw as Kale disappeared from view. They

then looked at the boy who made them more confused than ever. Serena was the first to fold her

arms.

"Who was that? Who are you?" the honey blond questions the boy as he nervously puts his

hands up. "What does that guy mean with missions?"

"I would like to know that too." Professor Sycamore says folding his arms as well.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but-" Ben stops talking as he feels Charmeleon's

pokeball growing hot in his hand. "I came from the future."

"Char!"

The raven haired boy froze as Charmeleon appeared beside him. The fire type smacks his trainer

on the back of the head and starts to heat his mouth up. His trainer ducks behind a chunk of

debris.

"Am I getting old. Did you just say you're from the future?" Sycamore asks before watching as

Ben returns Charmeleon. The boy nods with a small nervous smile. "Now that is something you

don't hear everyday."

"But who was that man?" Serena asks cautiously as the two males look at each other.

Ben sighs and adjusts his hat. "That man is Team Rockets administrator. Kale is his name. Team

Rocket is a group of very bad people that steal Pokemon." he explains without making eye

contact. "They almost killed my mother." he mumbles but Serena heard it.

"I am going to report this to Officer Jenny. Meanwhile, Ben I think I found the evolution stone

that you were looking for. It fell out of the guys pocket." The professor announces as Ben's eyes

lit up.

"Awesome! The future is still alive then!"

"Do you feel better now at least?" Serena asks softly and Ben grins.

"Hell yeah, Professor Sycamore now you should probably research mega evolution with that mega stone I gave you! It may help you a lot in the future." The boy says as he gets his bag on

his back.

"Mega Evolution, that's beyond evolution? I'll go check into that after I'm done with this call.

Meanwhile, you two should travel to the nearest pokemon center to check your pokemon out and

rest. Maybe, Nurse Joy could give your Charmeleon a comfort shot so it can control itself."

"Sounds good. Thanks!" Ben says and starts to walk out of the sliding doors.


	3. Of Burns and Ash's

**Chapter 3: Of Burns and Ashes**

 **Hey guys, thanks for the feedback! Anyways here's my answers to some of your questions:**

 **Lucky (Guest): Thanks for the feedback! Okay, you will know the background of Kale's Dragonite sometime soon. Charmeleon is stronger than you think. :)**

 **Thanks for those who favorited and put this story on your story alerts. Your awesome!**

 **Last time on Ben Ketchums Journey's: I Choose You!**

" _Do you feel better now at least?" Serena asks softly and Ben grins._

" _Hell yeah, Professor Sycamore now you should probably research mega evolution with that mega stone I gave you! It may help you a lot in the future." The boy says as he gets his bag on his back._

" _Mega Evolution, that's beyond evolution? I'll go check into that after I'm done with this call. Meanwhile, you two should travel to the nearest pokemon center to check your pokemon out and rest. Maybe, Nurse Joy could give your Charmeleon a comfort shot so it can control itself."_

" _Sounds good. Thanks!" Ben says and starts to walk out of the sliding doors._

 **Now then...**

* * *

"Ash could you slow down please? Me and Bonnie can't run as fast as you!" Clemont shouted a ways behind the eager thirteen year old. Bonnie happily jogs around his brother.

"Worried about me? I should be worried about you, big brother!" Bonnie shouted happily as she leaps after Ash.

"De na-na." Her Pokémon snickers at him from inside its pouch.

"Guys we're almost to the Pokémon Center!" Ash yells behind him without looking over his shoulder. "I can finally get rested up and then train my Pokémon for the rematch against Grant!"

Clemont and Bonnie chuckles at their new friend's determination to win. They finally got to the end of the forest when they smelled something burning. Ash rushes towards the edge of the forest and sees smoke coming from the pokémon center. He runs towards the flames.

"Ash wait! You," Clemont gasps for breath as he runs after the teenager. "can't just rush away like that!"

"Sorry guys, but," Ash turns, pointing towards the smoke. "there are people who need help in there!" He finishes his sentence in time before a roar echoes throughout the area.

"Not so fast, Ketchum!" A man wearing a dark mask and a dark trench coat. "I was wondering if you were coming or not."

Ash has a sick feeling that this guy wasn't any good. He fought people like him and knew that something bad was going to happen. Pikachu, jumps off his perch on his trainer's shoulder, and gets in front of him so he was between the man and his trainer. The man laughs harshly.

"You pathetic mouse will meet your end at the hands of my Dragonite!" He says and chucks the pokeball into the air. Light escapes the ball and out comes a Dragonite. "Use Dragon rage."

Ash sees the huge dragon type and narrows his eyes at his starter. "Pikachu, thunderbolt."

The yellow mouse nods and runs towards his opponent while being consumed by electricity. He jumps and sends a flash of electricity at his opponent. Dragonite, dodges the attack and slams right into a surprised Pikachu. The little mouse was thrown into one of the trees which collapse upon impact.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screams his partner's name as he runs off to aid his fallen friend, leaving the man and the Dragonite to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Tell your friend there that if he ever wants to see his son and wife again, then he better follow my instructions." He said before throwing a smoke bomb at the ground.

When the smoke clears up, all was there was grass and leaves that fell from the trees. Clemont was the first to react.

"What just happened?!" He yells holding his head.

"I have no idea but we have to go and help the people and pokemon at the pokemon center." Ash states calmly as he rises from digging out his injured Pikachu from underneath debris. "Let's go before we are-"

BOOM!

Bonnie covers her ears as her brother holds onto her. "What's that!" She screams.

"That came from the pokemon center." Clemont responded as he pulls his sister in for a tight hug. "I fear for the worst."

Ash clenches his fists as he looks at the burning building that once healed Pokémon, now completely terminated the ones that couldn't get out. "I'm sorry." He grinds his teeth as he says the words to the pokemon that were trapped and possibly killed from that explosion.

Then a wave of nausea hits Ash as he hits the floor. He could see visions with a boy that resembles himself and a girl with honey blond hair. The vision zooms in some more and sees the boy holding onto the girl with tears in his eyes as he tried to shake her awake. By the time the visions faded, Ash sees Bonnie and Clemont shaking him and calling his name.

"Ash?! What just happened!" Clemont yells as he helps Ash sit upright.

"To be honest," The boy in question admitted. "I have no idea. I think I saw visions."

Bonnie tilts her head in curiousity, "Visions? What kind of visions?" the girl asks as Ash looks at Pikachu.

"I think of the future." He whispers and puts his hands over his face. "Is this how its gonna be for the rest of my life?"

"No need to worry." a voice whispers behind his ear.

Ash looks between the two siblings and then turns around to see nothing but a lone Charmeleon. His eyes widen. Did it just...talk to him?

"No," The voice said again, this time in front of him. "Charmeleon did not talk to you. Look in front of you."

Ash did as he was told but froze as if time froze also. Standing right in front of him was a boy that looks slightly like him and that girl he saw in the vision. The boy has orange sunglasses and a black jacket with matching pants and boots. He wore one of Ash's first hats that he started his journey in Kanto wearing. Did he steal that hat or is he a cousin that his mother never told him about?

"What is-" Bonnie asks as the boy looks at her and grins.

"Going on, you ask? Well, I am here to see how my parents are doing. I haven't seen them in ages." The boy says and walks towards Bonnie and kisses her hand. "My apologies for not introducing myself. The names Ben Ketchup." he adds slowly, as if trying to find some words to fill in.

Ash, who now stood up with the help from the girl with honey blond hair, wanted some answers. How did he know what Bonnie was going to say? How did they find them in this forest? The most important question was, how did this kid know about the visions?

"Can somebody tell me what is going on here?!" Clemont shouts getting nearer his sister and making the boy step backwards a little.

Ben nodded with a grin. "Serena and I were walking through the woods when we saw the explosion at the pokemon center. That is when we meet Kale and his Dragonite and found you guys. How strange this region is."

Serena hasn't said a word yet but nods at the boys words. She was staring at Ash and blushes crimson when she sees Ben's smirk. She doesn't know how that kid does it but she shakes it off.

"So, Serena is it?" Ash wonders before receiving a nod from the girl. "Hey I remember you! We use to go to summer camp!"

"Oh," She says and laughs nodding her head. "ye-yeah that is correct. How's it been in Kalos so far?"

"You know of my journey?"

"Well, you were interviewed on tv when you nearly fell to your death saving Pikachu! How could I not know." The Kalos native told her childhood friend and grins as his curious look turns into a smile.

"Oh yeah," Ash laughs nervously while scratching his head. "that night was indescribable. I could've died saving my buddy but I did not."

"I know, Ash, I saw that."

Ben smiles as he watches his parents in the future chat but blushes as he never expected on meeting Bonnie. He never really seen her in the future but he knows that she's the future gym leader after her brother... Ben shakes his head trying to clear it from the thought. He then returns his attention back to Ash and Serena.

"So," he started. "where are we headed now?"

Ash went deep in thought as he puts his finger on his chin. Clemont rolls his eyes and smiles as he sees Serena and Bonnie chat about their experience with the guys so far. Although he is fond by Ben's knowledge, he doesn't like it when the guy kissed his sister's hand. He feels like Ben is not what he seems.

The charmeleon that was behind Ash came bounding right in front of its trainor and made a noise. Steam came out of its nose as Ben brings out its pokeball. Though the Charmeleon was faster than his trainer, Ben was able to dive at his pokemon before blows fire at him.

"Charmeleon, you need to listen to me!" the boy yells at his fire type as it struggles to escape. "Where is the happy-go-lucky pokemon that I known since it hatched?"

"Char!" The pokemon cries as its struggles turns to shaking. "Charmeleon char!"

"It's alright, buddy." Ben cries out as he calms down his agitated partner. "Now return."

Ash stared at this boy with wide eyes. _That is nod possible to tame a charmeleon by simply diving at it? Could it be?_

Ben stood up and dusted himself off as he looks at his new friends. They were staring at him with shock faces. "What?"

They looked away. _They know that my charmeleon is from the exact same breeder that my father's charizard is from. Or they were probably shocked at how much I cared for my pokemon._

Clemont clears his voice as he looks at the others. "We should go, its getting late."

Ash and the others nodded as the two siblings take the lead only for Clemont to lag behind. Bonnie and Ben were walking side by side behind Ash who had Serena next to him. They were chatting amongst themselves as they must be talking about their lives after the summer camp. That's what Ben thought anyways before hearing Bonnie yelling at Clemont to keep up.

"You're always the slowest, Clemont!" She yells groaning. The nine year old then looks at Ben and makes a face. He smiles at her. "Stupid brother." She mumbles as her brother walks up behind her.

"Bonnie," the gym leader gritted his teeth. " _please_ stop calling me _names_ behind my back. Should I call you-"

"Tweety." Ben gasps before realizing his mistake as he looks at Bonnie. Ash and Serena stopped chatting, turning around to face them. The girls were looking at him with wide eyes. "Uh. I thought I saw a pussycat." He tries for a laugh but he felt Bonnie's eyes turn watery.

Clemont was trying to keep his anger leveled so he sighs. "Ben, we need to talk."

The time traveler gasps as he knows what he is talking about and shakes his head. "Not going to happen, Clemont. I'll just go." He says unexpectedly as he looks at Bonnie while covering up a blush. "You take care of Clemont, Bonnie." he whispers before running off down the hill.

Ash and Serena were silent for awhile but shook it off when they heard Ash's stomach. Clemont looks at the trainor and nods.

"I'll start cooking right now. Wanna help me, Bonnie? Bonnie?" the older sibling wonders worriedly at his sister, who was looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry about me, brother. I am fine. What are we having to eat?" she asks changing the subject.

* * *

Meanwhile, out of their earshot the boy who called Bonnie, Tweety, runs down the hill and almost trips on a debris. He stopped his tongue from swearing as he jumps off a very high rock. Ben falls on his face but manages to get up. He then notices that Charmeleon was out of his ball.

"Charmeleon, please don't get mad at me." Ben struggles to say as he winces in pain and holds his arm. However his starter pokemon was staring at something. "What are you looking at buddy?"

"You shouldn't have left them." A voice told him that was closer than he though.

Ben looks around and notices a woman with a piplup. She was smiling at him and sees Charmeleon walking towards her.

"Wait, Auntie Dawn? Where did you come from!" the boy cries out running to hug her. "Last time I checked you were in the Hoenn region doing contests."

The woman smiles, nodding. "Yes but when I heard you were going to time travel to where Serena and Ash meet and to do something with a mega stone, I had to ask Celebi for help. Fortunately, she knew you well enough to know where you were." she explains before looking down at Ben's injured arm. He knew she would notice but didn't say anything. "You have a very rough arm there."

"Y-Yeah," Ben mutters but grins weakly. "why are you here in the past though? You know you could've performed in the future."

Dawn looks away blushing but shrugs it off. "I know, Ben, but your father noticed something wrong with your mother. He called me up and asked me to go find Celebi and tell you."

Ben was shocked at the news that his aunt told him. He tried to hide his emotions but he knew he couldn't keep them stoned up forever. He was so used to having good news about how the future improved, that he had forgotten how bad things could also mean trouble for his parents.

"What should I do then, Aunt Dawn? Should I go back to Clemont and listen what he has to say or follow them from behind? I know, Kale could pop out any second to harm them." He says closing his eyes as he looks at Charmeleon who was sitting on the ground silently watching them. "I only have one pokemon, and thats Charmeleon. I can't go up against Kale with only him! Sorry bud." He apologizes to his partner that glares at him obviously offended.

"You will fine them if you go back…"

"I am going _back_ to them, maybe I will follow them just to make sure their safe first." Ben decided, ignoring his aunts sighs. "But first! Did you bring food?"


	4. Ben's Eggtastic Surprise!

**Chapter 4: Ben's Eggtastic Surprise!**

 **Sooo hope you guys loved the last chapter because it was my longest chapter yet!**

 **Thanks everyone for all the support you guys contributed to this story. You guys rock!**

 **Oh and this chapter was a time skip so Ash has his full team while Ben doesn't have his team...yet. Enjoy!**

 **Some Reviews to answer:**

 **Lucky (Guest): Thanks for reviewing, yea I did.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to teach Noibat a move." Ash says simply from Serena's question as he continues to watch Noibat try to fly pass Hawlucha at full speed but was too tired to speed up. "Oh gosh,

hang in there Noibat!" he shouted as Pikachu and the other pokemon do there own encouraging words.

"Noi!" the small bat pokemon shouted its thanks as it flips in the sky. Hawlucha makes a pose and then flies up to meet his opponent.

"Prepare for trouble!" A woman's voice shouted in the air inside a meowth shaped balloon.

"Charmeleon, flamethrower!" A boys voice shouts in the air.

The blast of fire didn't do anything to the balloon unfortunately.

"ALRIGHT WHO INTERRUPTED US!" Jessie screams while she looks at the others while James and Meowth were looking petrified.

"Me." the boy yells back, clearly ready to fight, until he notices a red and silver egg. "You stole that egg from the pokemon center!"

This time James snickered, "You're right little twerp! As soon as it hatches then we will take all your pokemon and that pikachu."

"Well, when it hatches then you guys would have to take care of it like a mother caring for her child. Do you have your mind change yet or do I have to ask Charmeleon to do that for you?"

"Dats a good question for a little twerp?" Meowth says worriedly looking at his partners and then at the egg. "I say we ditch the egg."

Jessie was about to argue when a pikachu jumps onto the edge of the balloon basket. "Ugh just

get it over with!" When Pikachu heard this he smirks.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio yells as the egg was detached from the balloon.

Charmeleon, quick to see the egg falling at a rapid pace, suddenly jumps up to catch it but he collided with Pikachu who was trying to do the same. Ben rushed over and dives barely catching the egg. He sighs in relief and stands up.

"Gosh," He gasps. "I never knew pokemon eggs can be so heavy."

"BEN!" Someone shouted at him as the boy turns around and notices Clemont walking towards him. "We have to talk."

This time however, Ben nodded before returning Charmeleon and looking at the egg. He knows what he was going to ask already. He blushes.

"It's about, Bonnie." The gym leader says as he smiles looking behind him as his sister walks out behind him. "I think you should know better than scaring off her like that."

Ben was confused why he wasn't being scolded right now. He tilted his head while gentle putting down the egg. He fiddled with his hat.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" He asks, feeling his face getting warm.

"There's gonna be a dance for performers and their friends, so I was wondering if you can be, uh, um-" Bonnie starts, blushing, but Ben smiles softly at her.

"I would gladly be your dance partner, Bonnie." He says softly as he blushes a bit. "We are a great team!"

"Yeah!" The girl agrees as Clemont sighs in relief.

Suddenly, the egg besides Ben started glowing and suddenly a little Skarmory appears before him. The little pokemon then sees it's trainer and nuzzles him.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Bonnie squeals as Ben picks it up. "Can I pet it?"

"Sure."

Ash and Serena came over and smiles at Ben's new pokemon. Skarmory then nuzzles Bonnie as Ben holds him out to her to pet. Clemont smiles as Nurse Joy runs down to see that the egg has hatched.

"Wow looks like the egg had a Skarmory in it and it seems that it founded his trainer." She says smiling as Ben rubs the pokemons chin which earned him a purr. "I will go and enter him in as the Skarmory's trainer." She adds walking away.

Ben smiles and then sees Skarmory growing up, literally. He looks at Bonnie who was getting nuzzled by Skarmory when she gave him a pokepuff to eat.

"You like her, don't you?" Ash asks Ben smiling as the boy blushes. "I want to ask Serena but I don't know yet."

Both males sweat drop, as Bonnie and Serena walks over to them with a look that says, 'We aren't dumb.'

Skarmory grew higher and then Ben almost got sat on by him if it wasn't for Ash that pulls him away. "Skarmory!" The pokemon roars as he looks at his trainer.

Ben pulls out a pokeball and watches in amazement as Skarmory hits the pokeball with its beak. He was grinning from ear to ear as Bonnie giggles at him.

"You look pathetic!" A man's voice snarls at the group behind him. "Give me that Skarmory, Ben!"

The boy looks at Kale and snarls while getting in front of the group. "Not going to happen! Charmeleon, Skarmory, battle time!"

The two pokemon appears before their trainer and glares at the rocket administrator. Charmeleon was angry at Kale for hurting it's trainer, but Skarmory was happy that he can show off his skills. Kale sent out Dragonite and almost made the silver pokemon yelp in fear.

"Charmeleon, flamethrower, and Skarmory, do peck!" Ben yells as he rushes towards his pokemon to watch them.

"Dragonite, deflect those attacks with thunder Wave." Kale commands his Dragonite as it flies higher into the sky.

"Pikachu, iron tail" Ash yells as the little yellow mouse jumps into the air before barely hitting the dragonite with his iron tail.

"Braixen, flamethrower!" Serena yells as her fox pokemon throws fire from its stick.

"Dragonite, stay in the air and do hyper beam!"

"Dodge it everybody!" Ben screams as he steps back to cover himself.

But he was too late as he heard Skarmory and Charmeleon's screams of pain. His heart was pounding as he looks into his friend's eyes. Charmeleon looks furious and takes a step forward to attack but Kale ordered his Dragonite to use dragon rage. Ben grits his teeth as he takes a step back.

"Charmeleon," Ben yells running towards his starter. "jump onto Skarmory's back and use him to fly in the air! Use Aerial ace!"

"Char!" His started agrees and jumps onto Skarmory who was standing up and growling.

Ben rushes towards Kale and tackles him to the ground. They started scuffling as their pokemon stopped their attacks to watch them fight. Ben was suddenly on the bottom as Kale pulls out a sharp object. His eyes widen. He pushes Kale off of him with his legs and stood up, wiping off blood from his face. He glares at Kale as the man takes off towards his Skarmory.

"Your birdy is coming with me!"

Ben punches Kale off his feet and cries out in pain. The man glares at him while pushing himself up and starts ordering Dragonite to attack the group without stopping.

"Charmeleon, jump on Dragonite's back and use scratch!" Ben yells as he limps towards his friends. _Can't see them die, can't let them die._ He looks down at the cloth wrapped around his arm and sees blood starting to seep through it. _The wound must've opened back up when I fell down?_ He thought, gritting his teeth.

"Ash, you are going to regret facing me." The cold voice of Kale could be heard while Dragonite cries in pain as Charmeleon successfully jumps on his back and uses scratch. "Dragonite, shake it off and scratch it!"

The orange lizard yells as it was tossed towards its trainer but Ben was able to dodge quickly before he was sandwiched between the pokemon and the ground. Bonnie shouted something at the boy but he couldn't hear her. He ran towards his partner while Skarmory flies over him to protect them both. Ash ordered Pikachu to use iron tail on Dragonite. The twelve year old boy covers a very exhausted Charmeleon as Dragonite attacks them both.

He looks back as he returns Charmeleon to his ball and grabs Skarmory's pokeball. They were going to retreat and think of a plan in order to defeat Kale and his Dragonite. He hears a scream and turns to see Dragonite flying towards his friends. He only had a second before they would receive their fate. Ben started running.

"Hey Dragonite, its me you want!" He yells as he stumbles on his feet.

"Ben, you're hurt!" Serena yells worriedly at her friend as she sees him tripping over himself.

"Stay back, Ben! Pikachu, ride on Skarmory and use thunderbolt!" Ash yells as Pikachu jumps onto the steel types back. "Clemont, go help Ben!"

"Got it, Ash." the blond inventor said as he runs down the hill, almost tripping twice on his own feet. "Bonnie, stay with Serena."

"No!" the little girl yells as she started down the hill.

"Dragon Rage!"

"BONNIE!" Ben screams as he finds the momentum to rush to her aid, by then Charmeleon escaped his pokeball and starts running after its trainer. The boy and Charmeleon shoves Bonnie away as the attack hits him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the future**

Ash stops talking to Serena as he grits his teeth in pain. He then falls onto one knee as Serena runs to him.

"Its Ben." He mumbles wincing holding his side. "He's hurt."

* * *

 **Back to the past**

"B-Ben!" Ash and everybody screams but as the smoke clears, a Charizard stood with its arms crossed over its trainer. Ben was standing in front of Bonnie with his arms outstretched. Then he fell down on one knee. "Serena, Clemont, Bonnie get him some help! I will buy you guys some time."

"Don't bother, you losers aren't worth fighting anymore." Kale says as he calls back his pokemon and disappears.

The son of the pokemon master winces in pain as he feels his arm. His Charmeleon had _evolved_ into Charizard to protect him _and_ Bonnie. He roars as Ben returns him and Skarmory.

"Ha, ha, that was _dumb_ of me." The boy laughs before falling unconscious in Ash's arms.


	5. Ben becomes Ash (almost)

**Chapter 5: Ben becomes Ash (almost)**

 **Author's Note: Okay, I am not going to spoil anything, so let's go right to the reviews.**

 **Lucky (Guest): Thanks for the review! Just going to say but this takes in an another universe so please understand. Bonnie and Ben are not in-love, yet. Oh and Bonnie is ten while Ben is twelve and Ash, Serena, and Clemont are 15. Future Ash, Serena and Clemont are in their mid twenties, and Brock is thirty-one years of age.**

 **That's enough for now! Thanks for the support everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It has been two days since the incident with the rocket administrator, and we find our heroes at a hospital, awaiting for any news of their friends condition. Meanwhile, Charizard just arrived back from the pokemon center in Lumiose City, only to find out that his trainer is now in the hospital._

"Charizard, you need to eat something." Ash tried, as he feeds Skarmory, who ate slowly with the other pokemon. Everyone, except Bonnie and Charizard, were eating their lunch. "He will be fine."

"He's stronger than he looks." Serena says trying to encourage the dragon type to eat.

Bonnie sighs and picks up her fork to take a bite but was interrupted when the doctor came out of the room. Everyone turns to him as he sighs thinking of his speech.

"Ben is," The doctor begins and looks at Bonnie as he notices the girls nerves getting the best of her. "asleep for now. He was asleep for a whole day, but managed to twitch a finger this morning. He will hopefully awake soon, but that wound on his arm was enough for him to lose consciousness. You may see him now."

Everybody sighs in relief and Charizard roars in approval. Skarmory just nods his head and eats the rest of his meal. Bonnie smiles a bit as Clemont thanks the doctor. Ash and Serena both hugged each other, but pulled away in embarrassment at the hug. Bonnie grins at them as Pikachu gives Ash a playful look.

"Wow how about that," Clemont started. "I knew he would pull through. See Bonnie, Ben was stronger than he seems!"

"Yea, hey Dedenne you wanna go see Ben with me and the others?" The girl asks her mouse like pokemon who answers with a "Ded-na!"

"Okay, let's go then." Ash says smiling as he sees Bonnie's enthusiastic smile.

* * *

 **Beep, Beep, Beep**

 _That noise?_

 **Beep, Beep, Beep**

 _Am I in a hospital? This is strange, but why can't I move my arm?_

"Okay, we just have to wait until he wakes up." a male's voice came into hearing range as someone wraps my arm up. "...it shouldn't….why….future….the past." Ben's hearing wasn't that good yet but he could swear that he heard his father's voice. He tried moving his arm.

"Hey, he twitched." The nurse's voice was smooth and warm, almost like his mother's. "Ash…"

"Don't call me that here! Please, we can't let Kale find us." The man's voice made Ben almost flinch.

 _Dad? Mom? Is that you really you guys?_

"He sensed us. We have to call his friends in the room before he wakes." The man whispers towards the nurse with pain in his voice. "We can't let Kale find us."

"B-but the children!" His mother tried to argue but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" A soft voice calls from the other side of the door.

"Yes, we are coming out!" His father's voice felt distant, but Ben couldn't hear him anymore. "Don't chat with your past self, just leave the talking to me."

"Fine by me."

 _You're leaving me already! No, don't leave me!_

Ben could definitely hear clear voices now. He heard the stomping of shoes as his friends walk into the room, Clemont quickly shutting the door. He was really tired and sore from the fight two days ago.

"Hey Ben," he hears Ash's voice calling for him. "its us, your friends. We missed the dance to make sure you were alright, but they postponed it anyway due to some electrical shortage. Bonnie was looking forward to dancing with you." he adds quickly before earning a glare from the lemon blond haired girl.

"Why did you have to bring that up?!" she cries, blushing redder than her pokemons cheeks.

"Look she's blushing." Serena teases as Bonnie turns around to face her.

"Bonnie." A voice struggles to say as the group gasps at the noise. Bonnie walks towards the boy, eyeing his face as sweat was starting to slide down his neck. "don't let them….get away!"

"Is he dreaming?" Clemont asks raising a brow, Ash and Serena shrugged their shoulders as they stare at Bonnie who was staring down at Ben. Her hand was almost near him as he starts cringing.

"Don't let them go, dad." the boy said as he grits his teeth as if in pain. "Mom, are you alright!"

Serena was surprised. Ben never mentioned his parents when they first met back at Sycamore's lab. He just told her that he was from the future.

"Ben snap out of it!" Ash whispers loudly before straightening up. He held his head as if in pain but he was having those visions. This time they were with him and Serena huddled in a corner of a dark room, and then too Bonnie and Clemont running in the woods.

Bonnie looks at her friend with a worry expression on her face. Could they be having the same dream?

"Clemont," Bonnie says, looking at her older brother but paused to turn around as Ben's face softens. "can't you do something?"

The older boy looks at his sister and shakes his head. How could he think when his two friends were hurting? He didn't know if any of his inventions could help during this moment.

"Bonnie," A soft voice mutters as the group stares at the boy. "I am glad that you are fine."

The girl grins at the compliment, but nods. "I should be thanking you for saving my life."

"Heh," Ben cracks a weak smile. "you are welcome, Bonnie. I think you should really tell that too Charizard though. He evolved at the last second and was able to protect both of us."

"Bonnie, Ben should rest up. The doctor said he will be up and ready to go by tonight." Clemont told his sister as the girl nods with a smile.

"But I am well rested, look at these guns!" Ben yells flexing his good arm, but Bonnie mumbles, "show off" under her breath that made the boy grin. "Let us go!"

"Yeah, please?!" Bonnie agrees as the others look to each other.

"I'm not sure about this, guys? I don't feel it's a good idea." Clemont started thinking. He looks away as Bonnie gives him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please!"

"Please!"

Ash, Serena, and Clemont all look at each other at the two kids who were trying to make them go early. They were pleading now. Ben and Bonnie were both leaning against each other so they could stare at them together.

"I'll ask the doctor first, okay." Clemont says earning a cheer of joy from the kids. He walks towards the door.

Both, Ash and Serena, were going to follow him but a certain pokemon made his appearance. Everybody sighs as the orange dragon growls as Ben grins. Skarmory got out of his pokeball to say hi himself. It was so good to see them again.

"Hey guys!" Ben says, smiling as Skarmory rushes to his trainer's side next to Bonnie. He gently pokes Ben's arm. "I'm fine, Skarmory. You guys were awesome during that battle."

 _He has the same enthusiasm as Ash._ Serena thought as she looks at Ash who was smiling at Charizard and Skarmory as they chatted with their trainer. _They must be related?_

Ben grins as Clemont brings in the doctor and nurse and waits for the good news. His smile made the nurse hesitate before opening her mouth to speak, but the doctor covers her mouth.

"You can't go home, yet, Ben. I am sorry but we have to examine your arm incase it has broken bones. We couldn't examine your arm when you were asleep because if you wake up in the middle of the examination then you may get hurt more. We are just concern for your safety." The doctor says smiling. Ben looks disappointed but nods anyways. "But we are going to do this with a battle. That's your fighting arm, so we need to make sure you have a steady aim."

"How is that going to help with examining the arm if it's broken?" Clemont asks the nurse who was sweating in her uniform.

"Umm, uh because," the nurse stuttered but the doctor sighs as he removes his mask.

"Ben Ketchup is actually Ben Ketchum," The man says as he grins before looking at Ben. "and he is our son."

 _What are these strange people? Those strange visions that Ash is seeing are occurring more frequently now that a threat is rising. What is this threat and how is Kale involved? Find out next time, as the journey continues..._


	6. The Secret

**Chapter 6: The Secret**

 **Hehe, sorry not sorry about that cliffhanger! Gosh, me and my horrible self ^^'**

 **You guys will love this chapter! Ben's rival is going to be introduced!**

The day has been full of so many surprises that the Ben couldn't even help but ask questions. The whole walk back from the hospital to the pokemon center was one of the slowest for Bonnie as she rolls her eyes, knowing that Ben wouldn't stop asking questions about the events. She eyed future Ash as he talks their present selves about certain events that will alternate the future. Does this mean Ben would disappear after his journey? That is a question that Bonnie wants to know, not saying that she likes the boy (her goal is the same after all: trying to get Clemont a wife).

Bonnie felt her face heating up at that last thought. She likes the boy as a friend, nothing more than that. He saved her from that hyper beam, because that is what friends do, right? Dedenne, perched on the girl's head, sleeps silently. He was secretly listening to his trainers mumblings. But regardless of how much he has saved her, she doesn't feel the same way. The girl, who just turned ten last month, doesn't feel the same way. She cares for him a lot, be not to that extent.

"Hey, Bonnie?" the boy in currently in her head got her out of her thoughts. She turns to him as he continues. "About that dance, would you be my dance partner? Ya know, as friends." he asks, giving her that smile she knows so well.

Bonnie felt a little disappointed at that request. _Wait, disappointed? I am far too young to start having these feelings. Feelings aren't going to stop me from being myself, right?_ She looks down at her feet, but then notices that Ben was waiting for an answer. She blushes a bit.

"Ye-yeah, sure, why not!" She manages to mumble out without making eye contact. He looked concern for her lack of enthusiasm, but shrugs it off, obvious about Bonnie's mixed feelings.

Mr. Ketchum (future Ash) was making sure his past self wasn't failing his part, getting badges and being Serena's date to the dance. They just have to make sure Serena's rival doesn't make Ash do what he did not want to do. That and meeting Ben's rival. During their travel to Snowbelle City, Ash had been training almost none stop for his eighth badge.

Meanwhile, Ben and his parents were talking about their plans when the mission was completed, but somebody was watching them on a tree branch. She could hear them clear from up top.

"I understand that we have to leave to make sure nothing else happened to the future, but could we at least wipe their memories first?" Ben asks quietly looking at his parents.

His father didn't answer at first, he just looks away. His mother gives him a soft smile but it turns serious when she sees how hurt Ben was when delivering the news.

"Hey buddy, you know we can't just make that happen, there's a ten percent chance that they won't remember it all, and thus making a even bigger threat for the future. We won't do it unless this concerns us." Mrs. Ketchum replied kneeling down to her son's level. "We made a huge risk coming here to make sure you're fine, but we can't stay here for long."

"We know how much you missed us, but please don't let that get to you. You need to complete your mission first, then we will send someone to pick you up." Mr. Ketchum tells his son looking at him.

"You did a pretty decent job, preventing Kale from taking the mega stone, your next mission will have to do with that bastard."

"Next mission?" Ben wonders, thinking back at the lists of missions he will be needed on back in the future. "You want me to go on another mission?"

The pokemon master nodded his head and gives him the papers and a picture that shows the Team Rocket Administrator and his profile. "You are to prevent Kale from opening a portal to the future, if he opens it then he will destroy all hopes to having a future. We will all start to disappear, including you, if you and your friends follow him through the portal, then there's a slim chance."

The boy looks at his parents in shock at his new mission, but nods as he accepts the mission. His heart has to be set on this mission, rather he is with his friends or not. He has to try, if he doesn't then he won't be alive to see his future.

"Your are to enjoy this evening dance, but as soon as Kale arrives with his Dragonite, be ready to take him down." Future Ash states to his son as he and Serena disappear into a portal with the green fairy pokemon, Celebi following behind them.

Ben stays there for a minute or two before remembering his duty as time traveler. They have to move now that means, the more time they have now to make a plan, the better the future will be for him and his friends. He didn't even notice the branch snapping under Bonnie's weight behind him as he walks to talk to Ash.

"So that's what you are, a time traveler." the girl mumbles rubbing her side before getting up. After all the things they went through, he is going to leave her for good. "I gotta tell Clemont."

As Bonnie runs down the path where the group campsite is, she could feel that something bad was going to happen. She tries to hide the nervousness in her stomach as she sees Serena folding up Ash's shirt. _Or putting it away inside his bag before he notices,_ Bonnie though sneakily as she slows down.

"Bonnie, watch out!"

"Wha-" the girl yells before getting tackled to the ground by a Axew.

Ben was trying to catch Axew, but he wasn't getting any closer. Skarmory was on the ground, completely dazed, and Charizard was getting frustrated. He could feel Axew was getting tired as well. He felt bad for having to do this, but Axew was going to be his.

"Bonnie, distract Axew while Charizard uses ember!" Ben shouted, as Charizard flies towards them.

Bonnie, who was holding onto Axew, quickly rolls over and lets go of the pokemon, making it vulnerable to the dragons attack. The little pokemon looks at his attacker, noticing that it was too late to dodge. Axew was knocked out, that made Ben's chance to capture it easier said than done. The boy throws the pokeball at the dragon type and waits until it was clear that he caught the pokemon.

"Wow, would you look at that!" Ben yells, pumping his fist in the air. "I caught a Axew!"

Both Charizard and Skarmory cheers for their trainer as they meet their new teammate. Ben then releases Axew who greets him with his name. He then rushes over to Charizard and Skarmory who greets him also.

Bonnie stares at Ben who held Axew close to him and looks down. She was still laying there when the boy walks over to her and held out his hand. She takes it.

"Sorry about that, Bonnie, Axew says that he is very sorry also." Ben told her pulling her up and then letting go of her hand. He then brought her close to him. "I knew you were hearing our conversation, Bonnie. I am so sorry you had to hear that." He whispers in her ear.

Bonnie felt a warm feeling as he kept her in his embrace but she couldn't let that happen. She pulls away quickly, stopping only to yell for Dednanna, before running away.

Ben felt his heart pounding in his ears as he recalls his pokemon. He runs after her. He knows that somehow Kale is watching, and he knows that Bonnie is going to lead him to him. He heard Ash, Serena, and Clemont yelling after him to slow down, but he wasn't going to let them. He ran faster, hopping over logs and a few branches that fell from the wind storm that happened a few days ago.

"Bonnie!" He yells, his hands over his mouth. "Bonnie, where are you!"

"Ben, wait for us!" Serena shouted as she stops beside him. "What's going on?"

Ben glares at her, surprising himself, Ash, Serena, and Clemont. He then sighs before calling for Charizard. "Nothing, just tell Bonnie that she has to look for another dance partner."

"What!" Clemont yells, surprising everybody including Ben. "What happen between you and Bonnie, that is making you change your mind?"

Ben looks at him for a second and then at Charizard. "Look, this doesn't concern you. I don't want to tell you about the mission, in fear that I will put you in danger, including Bonnie. So please, let me know how Bonnie is doing after my departure." He says quietly, obviously hurting in the inside, and then climbing on Charizard's back. He looks at his friends one last time before telling Charizard to fly.

"Your mission is fetal for the future." He hears his fathers voice say in his mind. "Under no circumstance you will fail this mission."

"But please be careful, we don't want to come in seeing our son in a hospital." His mother told him before leaving him.

Ben looks down at the castle that was going to have the dance that evening. He was riding Charizard for a good hour now. Charizard needed a break, so he ordered him to land behind those trees, so his friends wouldn't fine him.

"Well, lets look for a area to train, I guess." Ben said, while Charizard nods in agreement. He walks to a clearing, but he soon was knocked out by a tail. "Hey, what gives!"

"Sorry there, mate." A tall brown haired kid with sunglasses on and a very expensive looking suite appeared in front of Ben. He smirks at the boy with a brow raised. "Didn't see you there, your so small. Raichu, could you pick him up please?" He asks his rodent pokemon, with a fake apologetic smile.

Ben could feel anger building up inside him as he got up by himself. He feels his fists shaking. "Just who are you, Mr. Tailsmacker?!" he growls out while the other boy laughs.

"Well, looks like I hit a button, isn't that right, mate? The names Jake, future Kalos champion. You look like a weak opponent." Jake says with a strong British accent. "Not worth my time, mate."

"How about we have a battle then!" Ben growls out as he feels that fighting spirit in him starting to sore. "One on One battle, if either of our pokemon falls, then its over. Deal?"

Jake grins and shakes his head. "You are going to regret it, mate, but deal."

They walk to the big clearing and went to their spots. Jake called out Raichu, but Ben hesitated. _Charizard won't stand a chance against, Raichu, so Skarmory would have to do._

"Skarmory, battle time!" Ben shouted as he throws the pokeball in the air. The armor bird pokemon appears looking determined to win.

"A skarmory huh, well lets hope its a strong one!" Jake mutters before throwing his arm out in front of him. "Raichu, thunder punch!"

The rodent starts running towards Skarmory as its front feet start glowing white. The steel type pokemon flew into the air before Raichu could strike. This made Jake a bit impressed but frustrated.

"Swift!" Ben shouted, and Skarmory nods at it flies towards Raichu shooting star-shaped rays at it. "Keep it up!"

"Skarmory!" The armor bird pokemon caws out as it flies up to do the attack once more.

Raichu got up slowly and turns just in time to knock the bird out of the sky with a devastating thunder punch! Skarmory was flown back into the trees, but pushed himself up and out of them before Raichu could do the move again. Ben started thinking of a move that could counter. He closes his eyes.

"Raichu, tackle him and then use thunderbolt!" Jake yells quickly before Ben could counter.

"Dodge it!" he yells, but was too late when he heard his Skarmory yelling in pain, and then came that huge lightening bolt out of the sky consuming both Raichu and the armor bird pokemon. "No, Skarmory!"

"Good job, Raichu." The brown haired trainer replies before returning him to his ball. He then glares at Ben who was returning his pokemon. "You should probably think before you act, mate. It will do you better in the future if you will." He says coolly before walking away.

"You are so going down later." Ben mutters before looking at his watch. "Gosh, I need to get a suite for tonight."

He runs towards the pokemon center first before doing that, to get Skarmory and the others checked up. When he finally got there, he stops when he saw her. She was standing next to Ash, Clemont, and Serena who were waiting on their pokemon as well. He then walks with a group, so they don't see him.

"So he just went away like that?" Bonnie's voice was full of concern. "He must be hurting, because of what I did earlier."

Ben felt that aching feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he shrugs it off. He walks to the desk, where Nurse Joy was.

"Hello, do you want me to check your pokemon for you?" She asks sweetly. Ben nods his head and thanks her, before walking towards a seat far away from his friends. He puts his head in his hands, and tears started rolling down his cheeks. How could he be so dumb. He is putting Bonnie in even more danger, leaving her there with the threat of a mission hanging on his shoulders. He couldn't leave her like that.

"Sir, your pokemon are all healthy, but Skarmory is still too weak to fly, so please let it rest for the rest of the day." Nurse Joy's voice woke him out of his trance and he gives her a small smile. Ben takes his pokemon and walks away, until he hears footsteps following him.

"Why come back here and not talk to us, Ben? We are your friends, and care for you a lot." Ash's voice calls to him as the time traveler looks down at his hands. "We can't help you if you don't tell us whats wrong."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agrees with a nod.

Ben then felt a hand take his, and finally looks up. He made a small smile, but to her it was fine. Bonnie wraps her arms around him. Ben felt warmth overcome him as he wraps his arms around her waist, tears were falling down onto her head but they both didn't care. Soon, Ash, Serena, and Clemont came in for a hug and stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Bonnie knew Ben was not going to leave her, during that moment. She already felt safe in his arms.

"Um guys, we should go get dressed for the dance. Its almost five." Clemont says, breaking the silence as Ben and Bonnie blushes, realizing that they were still embracing.

 **Meanwhile in the castle**

"Your future is mine, Ketchum." Kale mumbles watching them from a window.

"What are your orders, sir?" A voice asks quietly.

"Take your strongest pokemon and seperate Ben with that girl. That girl could be worth something."

"You want me to kidnap her, sir?" the voice asks more loudly before getting interrupted.

"Yes! Your father told me that you were the strongest on your team! So be a good boy, and do as your told!" Kale yells as the person nods in agreement before running out of the room. "That girl won't be seeing Ben anytime soon when I'm through with her."


	7. I like You!

**Chapter 7:** **I like you!**

 **Hello guys, hope you enjoyed Jake! He is going to be part of Plot C.** **Not going to tell you what Plot C is going to be about though!** **So without further** **ado** **.**

* * *

His legs felt stiff as he looks at his wife, who was still looking at the spot where her son stood. Serena looks at Ash then and embraces him. He returns the embrace.

"You two are back! You guys will never believe that the team that Ben made." A voice behind them said, turning around to see that it was Brock. They stopped hugging.

"Team?" Both of them asks in unison, glancing at each other with surprise. They see Brock grin and ushers them forward. They head to a room where a yellow sign says "Warning: Ben's Team Ahead.", Brock opens the door. An Axew appears running towards Brock and jumps onto him.

"Wow an, Axew!" Ash yells loudly before looking over to see Pikachu, chatting with a Croconaw.

"Hey, he has a Eevee," Serena suddenly yells before rushing towards the Eevee. "and a Pidgey. Wow, he has a lot!"

"He catches them during his missions, and they appear here, in the future. He caught Axew and yet these guys haven't been caught yet. They are going to though." Brock says, smiling at the thought of his nephew catching a Onix. "When they evolve in the past, they evolve here, like Charmeleon evolved to Charizard."

"Ash, are you okay?!"

"He has a Pidgey! Which means-" Ash started but Brock interrupts him, smiling.

"Yup, he is going to compete in the Pokemon League."

"Oh my goodness, Ben is turning into another Ash." Serena jokes, as the two males laugh.

 **In the past**

* * *

"Charizard, if you don't settle down right now, I am afraid that you will have to miss the party."

"Row!"

"You heard me right! Please, just let Axew and Pikachu be the ones running around." Ben pleads to his starter, that was giving him the saddest face. "Nope, not gonna let that face slide pass me."

While this was going on, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were all getting ready for the dance that evening. They weren't thinking about the events that might occur during or after the dance. Ben was the more nervous one out of all of them. He and Bonnie were going to be dance partners and that alone, made Ben even more nervous. This caused his heart to speed up when he thinks about it.

"Do you like the yellow one, Ben?" Ben snaps out of his daydreaming to look at Bonnie. His face was frozen.

The lemon haired girl has the a yellow poof up dress, that sparkles a little (the same yellow dress that Bonnie had on in the anime), the girl laughs at Ben's face. Ben shakes his head, snapping out of his trance and smiles at her.

"You look beautiful." Ben whispers as Clemont spits out his juice that he was drinking. "Bonnie, you look amazing."

Bonnie blushes and grins at him, "Well, you better pick out a suite for yourself, mister. It won't be long until the crowd takes over the room."

"Yea, I'll do it right now." Ben mumbles before leaving to go get his suite.

"I need to talk to him." Clemont says, coming out of the changing room with his suit and tie on. Bonnie was going to argue but decided against it. Her older brother starts to walk away. "Ben probably doesn't know where its at."

Ash stays with the two girls as the inventor leaves. He decided to pass the time with Serena and Bonnie.

"Serena, how about we give some advice to Bonnie?" he ask looking at the two girls.

 **With Ben and Clemont**

* * *

"How could I be so dumb!" Ben yells inside a locker, in the dressing rooms. He has already found a suite for him that Bonnie will love but he also doesn't need any girls coming up to him either.

He sighs before running his hand through his hair. He frowns at how long its gotten since he arrived in the past. He didn't like when his grandmother cuts his hair, she complains too much. So he got up and walked out of the dressing rooms.

And immediately crashes into a person, Clemont.

"Ow, sorry about that mister! I thought you were-" Clemont started talking but stopped before blinking again. "Ben?"

"That's the name." The boy says as he puts his hand out for the older boy to grab, which Clemont took. "Do you know where I could get a haircut real quick?" he asks suddenly.

"Yeah, follow me and we can talk." the lemon haired boy says with a smile as Ben nods.

The two boys were walking down the cobbled stone path where a hairstylists had their shop. A breeze sweeps the leaves away from the two boys as they walk. Suddenly, a horn blew a way in front of them.

"HEY!"

Ben shoves Clemont away just in time before a dark van hits them. It didn't go unnoticed by Ben at all as he throws Charizards pokeball and releases him. The big flame pokemon growls and his trainer jumps on his back. They took off after the truck. Clemont releases Luxray and follows them.

"Charizard, use flamethrower on the tires!" The twelve year old yells as he holds on as the fire type increases in speed.

"Not gonna happen, kiddo!" A voice above him shouted as a hyper beam was commanded at him.

"Luxray, Thunder!" Clemonts voice rang out as a bolt of lightening slams into Dragonite.

"God, dammit!" the voice of Kale yells as his pokemon yelps in pain. "Get a grip, Dragonite!"

Ben could see the truck getting closer, but he noticed the tires were drawing up smoke. He smirks as a plan was forming in his mind. He urges Charizard to fly faster as he gets on his knees.

"Pikachu, iron tail!"

"Briaxen, flamethrower!"

"Dragonite, dragon rage!" Kale tries to counter but he screams in pain as he was slammed onto the ground by the force of the attacks. Ash and Serena arrives in time to see Ben jump onto the back of the van. His Charizard flying over head as Ben starts to bang his fists on the van.

"Ben, they have Bonnie! She is in there!" Ash yells at his friend before turning towards Kale, Serena at his side.

"Axew, come out and use duel chop on the vans hood!" Ben yells as the tusk pokemon did just that. Moments later, they were making pogress as the steel roof begins to crumble under their weight. "I'm coming, Bonnie! Axew keep going!"

Suddenly, a light blinded Ben and the others as the van stops moving. It starts taking form. Kale yells something at Ben, but the young Ketchum didn't hear it, the light took form of a legendary pokemon with red eyes. Ben's eyes widen as the light suddenly rips the van in half, and using telepathy lifting up a unconscious Bonnie. Ben opens his arms as the strange creature hovers Bonnie over to him.

 _This is your chance to change the future, Ben. Don't mess it up._ A voice inside the boys head whispers. Ben closes his eyes and when he opens them, the figure of light was gone.

"Darn it, kid, you and your puny friends had to mess things up again! You will pay for this tonight!" Kale yells as he disappears after recalling his Dragonite. Ben watches as Charizard lands on the ground and helps him getting off the van.

"Thanks, buddy." he whispers when he felt cement under his feet again, and recalls the fire type. He then notices Axew calling to him to catch him. Ben smiles and catches the tusk pokemon with his other hand.

"Ax Axew!"

"Your welcome, Axew." Ben says to the dragon type before recalling it. By that time, Serena, Ash, and Clemont were all running over, as Bonnie was waking up.

"Ben?" the lemon haired girl asks before getting hugged by the group. "Umm, guys I need air to breath."

Ash laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well we were scared that got lost, so we rush to find you, only to find out that Kale was behind all of this."

"We couldn't have defeated Kale, without the help of Ben though!" Serena chirps in elbowing Ben in the side. The poor boy was almost the color of his Charizard as Bonnie was looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"Y-yea , your welcome." Ben mumbles, getting tackled to the ground by Bonnie.

"Thank you for saving me, Benny!" the girl yells and hugs him tighter. Behind them, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Pikachu were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Benny? Since when did you start calling me that?" Ben asks hugging Bonnie back so she knows that he was thankful. "Never mind that, I like it." _the future Bonnie never calls me this, I would've loved it._

"Oh, I was hoping you noticed the hint?" Bonnie mutters, but Ben heard it, because he tilts her head up to face him. "What are you doing?!"

"Bonnie, you know that I am from the future right? The Bonnie I know, she never gave me a chance to make up for what I did, she left and never returned. Bonnie, I know we are too young for this but I really _like_ you. I liked you ever since I came to the past." the twelve year old whispers and smiles. "I understand that your brother doesn't want you to date yet, because you told me that in the future, but I just want you to know that I will be always waiting for you."

Bonnie gasps as she heard that last phrase. He actually told her his feelings! The girl takes a deep breath before wrapping her arms around Ben and puts her head on his shoulder. "Took you long enough, idiot."

Ben couldn't stop smiling as he looks at his friends who were staring at them. He gets up and holds onto Bonnie's hand. "I think we have a dance to get too?" he annouces as Bonnie smiles, but he remembers that his hair was in need for a cut. "Before that, does anyone have a pair of scissors?"

The castle was massive inside as the group walks in. Bonnie and Ben were wearing matching dresses and suites. They were also a lot happier now that they have their feelings known. Ben was really excited when Serena cut his hair and was really amazed at his new hair style. He felt that his hair was lighter on his head now.

Next was Ash and Serena (they were wearing the same outfits they had in the anime) who were slightly nervous because they never really told each other about their feelings either. They were dancing away as they were also on alert for any Team Rocket activity.

"Guys," a gasping Clemont yells behind them, "you better keep it PG!" he turns towards Bonnie and Ben and said that.

"Oh, big brother," Bonnie giggles, happily placing her head on Ben's shoulder, "you worry too much! Besides we are just kids, not _teens_!" She adds smirking as she points at a couple who were dancing a few feet ahead of them. That couple was being a little too lovey dove for Bonnie's taste, but Clemont sighs in defeat.

"Just don't do that! Ben I'm counting on you!" the inventor says walking away. Ben nods and Bonnie mumbles something under her breath before another song starts.

"Your brother is very protective, I wish I had a brother or sister like that." Ben says, looking down at Bonnie.

"Shut up." she says playfully as they start dancing again, but Ben pulls her closer to him. "Ben?"

"Shut up and dance with me!" He sings and spins her around.

"This is not the song, Ben!"


	8. The future is now

**Chapter 8: The future is now…**

 **Hey guys, this chapter is a long one again so enjoy! Before that though, I am going to reply to some reviews:**

 **Lucky (Guest): Thanks for the feedback!**

 **Okay now that's over, enjoy!**

* * *

"I know that voice." Jake mutters as he stands up from his seat. He looks at the men beside him that Kale said would help him. "Get into your places." he whispers as the two men wearing white suites got up and left.

"More tea, sir?" A waitress asks standing beside him.

"Yes, please." Jake responded kindly as he hands his cup over.

Behind him, a woman stood a ways away as she watches him, sipping her drink. She has short brown hair and bright blue eyes, her face filled with coldness at the men walking towards her friends. She pulls out a pokeball.

"Drew, are you in position?" She whispers into a mic in her ear. Static came first then a soft voice mutters a yes. "Good, don't worry Ben, we have your back."

* * *

Ben and Bonnie felt tired after a couple of minutes of dancing, so they decided to sit somewhere. Clemont came near them. Axew, jumps onto Ben's lap as Dedenna jumps onto Bonnie's shoulder. Chespin just looks at Clemont with his arms crossed, expecting to be picked up also.

"How are you two doing?" Clemont asks as Chespin and Axew start to exchange looks.

"Good!" Both Bonnie and Ben shouted in unison as Clemont smiles.

"Ow, Charizard don't smack me with your wing." Ash complains as he rubs the spot where the dragon type hit him. Serena giggles as she holds onto Ash's arm to steady him. "You kinda remind me of my own Charizard." he mumbles under his breath.

Ben chuckles as his fire type gives him a toothy grin as he recalls him. Axew and Chespin both smirks at him as they were both recalled. Then he felt cold all of a sudden as he sees two white uniformed men walking toward his group. He glances at Charizard as he notices the men walking toward them. The fire type growls at them with eyes narrowed.

"Look, bro the dragon is trying to be intimidating!" One of them yells out with a laugh.

"It must be that weak! Boss told us that this kid is strong, but not as strong as us." The second white suited men shouted and takes out a pokeball. "Go Toxicroak!"

"Follow my brothers Toxicroak, Dewott!" the first one orders as he throws a pokeball also.

 _Toxicroak_ , Ben thinks, _I need to be careful with my attacks. I don't need my Pokemon or anyone else poisoned._

"Pikachu, quick attack!" Ash's voice brought him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Luxray, thunder!"

"Skarmory, lets go!" Ben shouted throwing his own pokeball reveling the Armor bird pokemon. "Air cutter on Toxicroak!"

The steel type flies up in the air and starts flapping his wings to make razors in the wind. It was risky for Ben as he sees Toxicroak wince as the attack slashes at it. Not down yet. Charizard wanted to join the young pokemon out in the fight, but Ben didn't want to risk getting him poisoned. His fire type growls at his trainer.

"Poison sting on Charizard!" The man with the Toxicroak yells as the poison type charges forward. Ben's eyes widened.

"Skarmory, air cutter to protect Charizard!" the boy yells as he watches his steel type nod and start flapping his wings fiercely. He then finally turns to his loyal starter and shouts out, "Flamethrower!"

Charizard happily did that as he roasted the two pokemon including the two white suited men, but he sees Dewott still standing. She wasn't giving up. The men smirks as Ben notices a sparkle in the water types eyes.

"Dewott, fury cutter!" they both shouted in unison as Dewott shows off its claws.

"Dodge it!" Ben screams but it was too late as the water type slashes Skarmory's wings, which made the armor bird pokemon fall to the floor with a big boom. Charizard growls at the small water type which made Dewott squeak back. It charges him next.

"Charizard, flare blitz!" the name of the attack was in Charizard's veins as he engulfs himself in flames and charges at the water type. Ben felt a hand grab his arm and notices that its Serena. Suddenly Dewott and Charizard collided into the wall and were both knocked out. Debris started to make cracks in the walls and the windows start to shatter.

"We need to go, its not safe!" she yells, pointing at the falling concrete walls as the two white suited men rushes out.

Ben nods as he and Serena rushes towards the exit, but it was quickly blocked off by a crushed painting. He then calls out Axew, and tells him to use dual chop on the painting to make an exit rout. Serena calls Braixen out to help out Axew.

"Raichu, thunderbolt!"

Ben felt the blast coming, but he could feel two arms wrapping around him in a hug. He looks at the person and noticed that it was family. May.

"Blaziken, Flare Blitz!" She yells as her fire type blocks the attack which made Raichu more frustrated.

"Dragon dance, Dragonite!" The cold voice of Kale yells out as May puts her arm in front of Ben and looks at him.

"Ben, your father wanted you to have this." she says handing a small box over to him. Ben took it in his hands, but before he could ask her what for, May vanished along with her Blaziken. Serena's eyes were widen as she looks at the boy.

"Ben, that's a mega evolution box!" She says before getting hit by a hyper beam that came from above.

"MOM!"

"SERENA!"

Ben felt tears start flowing down his cheeks as he runs to her aid. At this moment, he didn't like this mission anymore, he never did like these life and death type of missions. His future parents were expecting so much of him, that he never took into consideration that it never did matter. His life would never change.

"Mom," Ben yells rushing over to the honey blonds side. He looks at her face and notices a burnt spot on her cheek. "please hang in there! Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, Dad, somebody help me!" He screams as his body flickers a bit. _Not now,_ he thought as he flickers again, _there has to be another way!_

"Its over, mate." Jake's British accent says in a fake soothing voice. "Raichu, finish him with iron tail."

Ben felt his heart brake as he held Serena close and let the tears flow freely. He didn't care about his mission now. The one person that loved and cared for him in the future, was now severely burnt in the past. His mother always carried him to bed when he was younger, even when his father was home. She would tell him stories about their travels and how his father would go all out to make her happy. Now Ben wouldn't get to see his mother anymore. He felt alone as the person that was his first friend, was slipping away from his grasp.

"Ben," A voice beside him made him jump as he feels an arm wrap around his waist. "I-I am sorry that you have to go through this. Let me take her to a hospital now, and forget this mission. Its better this way."

Ben suddenly felt two arms lifting him up off the ground making him loose his grip on Serena. He looks at the person who was holding him, and felt hopelessness consume him. It was Uncle Drew, his best friend besides his mother and Brock. Ben knew that this meant Kale won and he lost. His future was gone.

"Ash, take your girlfriend to the medical facility, I am taking my nephew home." Uncle Drew says and takes a now broken Ben to a portal that is waiting for him. Next to the portal was May who had Blaziken's pokeball. She felt pity for the boy as Drew pass her with him in his arms. Ben felt drained as his aunt and uncle walks into the portal.

* * *

"B-Ben," Bonnie couldn't see what was happening. She noticed that she was being carried by someone. Her heart beats faster as she notices that it wasn't Ash or Clemont carrying her, but a Blaziken. "let me go! Let me go, BEN!"

"Bonnie, please calm down." A males voice hushes her as they came to a clearing. "Ben is gone."

"No, your wrong!" Tears started forming in her eyes as her starts beating faster and faster. Ben wouldn't leave her in this state, would he?

"I am right though, Bonnie," the mans voice tells her softly. "he left shortly after the attack. He was broken by the loss of his mother-" he stops sharply as he said too much.

"Wait, Serena is dead?!" the ten year old yells, but the man sighs.

"Not yet, the man that took Ben told Ash to take her to the hospital, after that they left. The future is gone for now, but we can still get it back."

"What are you saying the future is gone? Who are you anyway?!" The girl asks still confused and anxous to see her friend. The man chuckles, before making Blaziken set the girl down.

"Oh Bonnie you're a funny one. I am going to give you a hint anyways! I am the one that you call a dumb brother."

"Clemont, wait future Clemont? Why don't you have Luxray out, why do you even have a Blaziken?!" Bonnie shouted as the blond haired man laughs softly.

"Sis, I just borrowed dads Blaziken for this mission. Luxray is back at base." he answers softly.

"So," Bonnie starts but hesitates before continuing, "why are you here then? Its not like you a girlfriend to save or something like that."

"I am going to let that slide for now, but I am here for you, because your future self never listens to Ben anymore. She isn't like you at all, Bonnie."

"You want me to come with you, to the future, so I can talk some sense into my future self?" Bonnie asks summoning it up as Clemont nods. "I will do it on one condition?"

"I knew you would say that, but shoot."

"I get to see Ben, and say goodbye to him properly."

"Deal, now come on, she is waiting." Clemont says taking Bonnie's hand and opening a portal to the future with a device.


	9. Another chance?

_**Heyyy guys, listen this may sound bad and harsh but I am just saying.**_

 _ **Lucky (Guest): Deary this is not your fucking story and I'm doing my fucking best to write this story and seeing you post this comment (not that I hated your other comments) is just dumb. Yeah I don't know you, bit SERIOUSLY keep this crap off this internet. If you don't like the title then why are you reading this book anyways! Plus, I write chapters my own way! Be perfectly honest with you, I know my title lacks some stuff, but I am trying my freaking best! I just want to enjoy the subject I love, and your just giving it a had vibe! So think before you write something hurtful down! This is my longest Chapter and I'm happy about it! Sure its longer than the rest but I had time to write it down! So if you reply to this thinking your going to correct me, you can think again!**_

 _ **But thanks for your Constructed criticism though!**_

 _ **Squirtlesquad17: Anyways lets get this chapter rolling!**_

"Great, just great," Clemont yells pulling at his hair. "It's almost midnight and I can't find Bonnie or Ben anywhere! Those two better not be doing anything that could get them in trouble!"

"Calm down, Clemont." Ash says with a sigh. "We all know know two, they are better than that. Plus, we have bigger problems now that Kale is running around, and that we have to wait for Serena to heal."

Clemont sighs as he stops pulling his hair out. He never had this happen, ever. Bonnie never really liked boys before, but then came Ben, then she suddenly liked boys. How come she could find a boy, when he couldn't even find a girlfriend. At least Bonnie stopped pestering him about finding a wife to take care of him.

"Your right, I am just worried that something bad might've happened to them." Clemont whispers remembering that he almost lost Bonnie twice. "I know that Ben is with her, though. Ever since Ben saved her from Kale, they were always together."

 _I hope I see you again, Ben. Wherever you guys are, please take care of each other._

"Ben, wake up! Somebody wants to see you!"

Ben shot up from a bed, that Drew made up on the floor with May's help, and got his sneakers on. He changed from wearing his suit, to his time travel uniform (picture of it is below)

Ben stretches and gets his belt which has his Pokemon balls attached and then puts on his jacket. He frowns as he studies May and Drew's faces. They never told his parents that he was in the future. They would be furious, because he failed the mission.

"Hey, Bonnie you can come in now!" Drew calls as Ben's eyes widen. He could see her smile a mile away.

"Ben, I am so sorry." Bonnie yells rushing at him while tackling him into a hug. Ben's hope shatters as he notices that this wasn't the past Bonnie, but the futures. He lets her hug him longer before prying her off him.

"You look stronger than ever." He says without much emotion as he turns and walks towards a window. His heart was aching as the past events came rushing back into his mind. He feels a tear slide down his cheek.

"Is that all you are going to say to me, You look stronger?!" He heard his Bonnie yells as Ben tries to ignore her voice. He closes his eyes with clenched fists. "Well, you look even _we_ now that your back!"

"Bonnie-" May started but Ben spoke up.

"You don't even know what hell I went through, do you? You don't know how much pain I'm going through! You left me for, him. You never were the same again." Ben shouted back at the young girl, and then turns towards the door. "I need some air!"

"Fine, go then you big stupid idiot!" Future Bonnie screams before rushing off. "Don't come back here!"

"Bonnie?!" Clemont's voice was heard in the hallway.

Bonnie turns her head sharply as two people walk in the room. She looks at her brother and then stares at- herself? She mutters something under her breath, before turning her attention back to the wall.

"Bonnie, what was that?! I heard you screaming!" Yells Clemont as the past Bonnie stares at her. The man starts walking towards her, but a Icy cold glare made him stop in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer, brother! Ben was just here! I thought he changed, but he is still the same stupid idiot that I never want to know!" She screams as tears fall down her face. "He never returned the hug!"

"Can we say something?!" Drew spoke up only to get a death glare from Bonnie. "May and I are just going to go then." He mumbles before pushing his girlfriend out of the room.

Clemont sighs, "You never changed one bit, Bonnie, that's why I brought your past self here." He mutters and Bonnie from the future glares at him and then at her.

Bonnie looks white as her future self glares at her. She was shaking in fear. She wasn't expecting this Bonnie to be her future self. A crazy nut like that, Bonnie shakes her head as herself makes her way over to a chair and sits.

"Bonnie," Clemont says softly looking at his sister's past self. "you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

With a shaky breath, she shakes her head. "No, I want to do this. I want to know what I did to make myself go haywire."

Clemont gave her a small smile and nods.

"Then step forward."

Bonnie felt the tension in the room as she slowly walks over to herself. She saw her crazy self smirk and eyes her.

"So,"

"So you want me to tell you how I became this person? Well, it's all because of Ben! He never gave me a chance to prove myself to him after I told him I broke up with Max. He never came to my father's funeral or invited me to his parents tenth anniversary! He isolated himself from me." She says crossing her arms and leaning back on the chair. "Before giving up on me, he told me to train hard everyday! Which I did, until he went to the past again! He then must've met you, because he hadn't talked to me since our last argument! Then I decided to move back to Kalos and compete in the league. He never even cared to write me a letter when I turned twelve!"

Bonnie was shocked at her story and sighs. She then looks at her with fear in her eyes. "I never knew he was that dense, too dense to forgive and forget the bad times. He just needed to move on, and forgive. I know Ben, he tried isolating me also, but he never could get himself to do it. What I'm saying is that, he is trying to make it right. He is trying to figure out what he did wrong from the beginning and fix it. Now it's my turn to do the rest."

Future Bonnie looks at her past self and cracks a small smile at her. "Bonnie, I think I figured out what I did wrong. I have to tell him the truth, but you will have to do that. The future will only change if you decide it. Ben needs faith and love in his heart, without them he could get reckless and isolate you from him. So go and find him! You need him more than I ever do!" She says softly as Bonnie stares at her in shock. Maybe I won't turn into a crazy nut after all?

Outside the hospital, Ash could feel the cool crisp air impale him as he hugs his jacket closer to him. His mind wonders over to Serena as he feels warmth penetrate through him.

"Serena, please be alright. I love you too much to lose you." He whispers to himself as he gently kicks a rock at a trash can.

"You better tell her soon, Ash." A voice beside him whispers.

Ash jumps back as he looks around for the person or thing that spoke to him. No one was in sight as he sighs and continues walking back to the hospital. When he gets there, he sees Clemont leaning backwards with his head tilted up asleep. Ash chuckles to himself as he walks quietly so he doesn't disturb his friends sleep.

"Clemont!" A voice shouted across the room where they were.

Clemont wakes up with a start and gets his glasses on. He then looks at the source of the voice.

"Officer Jenny?"

"I came as fast as I could when I heard about the incident! Tell me what happened?" The officer asks eagerly awaiting the details. Clemont sighs as he looks down.

"Well-" he started telling the story about Kale and Jake. When he was finished, Officer Jenny took notes on her notepad and nods. "When I came across Ash, he was carrying a unconscious Serena. Then I couldn't find Bonnie or Ben anywhere."

Officer Jenny nods to him and jots the notes down while Ash starts waking up. When he finally did, his eyes were watering. _Did he have a vision?_ Clemont wanted to know.

"Clemont, I saw her. I saw Bonnie!" He yells as the blond starts sweating. "She is coming."

"Ash, you must have been having a vision, and you only get them when Ben is-" Clemont stops. "he must be here!"

I hate this life I've been brought back too. I hate it!

Ben walks out of the building, with his hands in his pockets. All around him, people glares at him and whispers to one another as he walks pass. They know that I failed the mission, he thought as he continues walking.

"Ben!"

He instantly stops when he heard the voice of his past Bonnie. He then runs into a forest out of the city.

"BEN!" He hears her voice again as he continues running down the hill. His tears were running down his face as he doesn't look back.

"Stop please!" Her counterpart yells harshly at him. He stops but doesn't turn around.

"Why did you follow me, Bonnie? Can't you figure out that you caused me enough pain for one day?" He asks harshly looking forward, but not behind him. "Just leave me alone!" He yells and starts walking again.

"Hey this is not the Ben I fell for! Ben is sweet, kind, and selfless when it comes to his friends!" The future Bonnie yells and then whispers to her counterpart. "Tell him Bonnie. I will be waiting."

Ben then felt a pokeball heat up on his his belt and closes his eyes. Charizard appears next to him in the shade of red as he growls at his trainer.

"Charizard please get back into your ball, you won't change my mind even if you try." Ben's voice was shaking as he felt a wing slap his head. "Charizard what the hell!"

"ROW!" The fire type yells grabbing two pokeballs and releasing Skarmory and Axew.

"Axew!"

"Skarmory!"

Ben looks at his Pokemon and sighs. Axew then rushes towards her and jumps on her shoulder.

"Axew, it's been a long time." She says smiling a little bit as she hugs the dragon type.

"Ax Axew!" The little pokemon says.

"Axew, please you are not going to change my mind!" Ben yells as he turns around to face them. He clenches his fists. "Bonnie please just go." He whispers.

Bonnie looks to be on the edge of tears. She felt for her Pokémon but Dedenna was back with Clemont. She then felt hopeless.

"I came back for you, and this is how you talk to me. Who are you and what did you do with my friend?!" She screams at him. "ANSWER ME BEN!"

Ben then turns sharply around and stomps off. He heard a scream and turns to see Bonnie trying to follow him but she somehow trips on her feet. His heartbeat was beating rapidly as he continues walking towards a cliff.

"Bonnie this is rough terrain, you should probably head back." The time traveller says grumply.

"Ben help!" Her voice range out as Ben heard a cracking sound behind him. He turns around and sees Bonnie frozen in fear as she was holding Axew close to her.

"Bonnie," he yells as the cracking sound starts getting louder. He could see cracks forming in the ground below her. "Charizard get her!" He yells as his fire type nods flying at speeds that are faster than the speed of light and- misses her.

"BEN!" Bonnie screams as she looks down at the cracks. She then saw Charizard flying towards her with his arms spread out. He was almost to her when the ground below her callaps beneath her.

"Charizard, Skarmory work together to catch her and Axew!" Ben yells before diving down after her. He could see her down below him and looks at Skarmory and Charizard. "Skarmory, use agility to catch her! Charizard when I grab her hand, get ready to stop our fall!"

"Skarmory!" The armor bird pokemon yells and speeds up.

"Bonnie!" Ben screams as he sees fear and regret in her eyes. His heart was pounding. He could barely see the ground that was showing up very quickly. He reaches out for her hand or a leg.

"Ben, what are you doing?!" She yells when he grabs her leg and the pulls hr towards him. "We are both dead either way!"

"I am only doing this for your safety! So you could go back to Clemont!" Ben yells holding her close to him. Their faces were inches apart. Ben could feel his face heating up. "Charizard, I got her!" He yells.

A roar echoes throughout the hole and then suddenly they hit something hard. Charizard winces in pain from the impact but nothing that will cause any medical need. Ben yells as he landed on the dragons back with a thud. He sighs until he realizes that Bonnie was above him. He shoved her off him gently and then rubs his fire types back. Charizard spreads his wings up, slowing down their fall and fires up.

"Good boy, Charizard." He says out of breath as he holds onto him, Bonnie holding onto Ben's arm as they started making their way back up. Skarmory was flying right behind them so if she would've fall he would catch her.

"Ben, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I-It wasn't until I talked to my counterpart that I understood why you wanted to change. C-can you forgive me and her?" She asks softly.

Ben looks at her and then at Axew. He sighs and looks down knowing that Charizard is listening.

"I need to think about this." He whispers quietly to her. Bonnie nods slowly and gives him a small smile. "Let's go back to the past."

"Hey, I need to get Dedenna back from Clemont? Could you drop me off there?"

"Yes, Charizard you heard her." Ben says as the fire type nods and zooms out of the hole. Skarmory was right behind them. "Skarmory you okay?"

The steel type Pokémon nods its head and does a summersault above them when they got into a clearing. Bonnie giggles at his antics.

 _H-help me_

Ben looks around confused. "Did you say something, Bonnie?" He asks looking over his shoulder.

"I did not." She says shaking her head.

 _He is hurting me!_

Ben closes his eyes and sees a little Riolu cowering in fear as a man with a Infernape smirks at it. Ben growls at the vision and looks at Bonnie.

"We would need to take a detour. Charizard hard right and dive!" He yells and commands Bonnie to old onto him. When they landed out of the city, they jump off and recalls both Charizard, and Skarmory. Bonnie wanted to keep Axew in her arms so Ben gladly gave her his pokeball. Axew seems to like Bonnie more anyways.

"Wow thanks Ben!" She says hugging him. He gave her a small smile and hugs back.

"Follow me close, and keep quiet." He says and walks towards a alleyway where they found the man and Infernape corning a Riolu.

 _Somebody help me!_ The Riolu barks as it tries escaping again, but the Infernape kicks the little one into the wall.

"Hey! If you lift one finger on that little one, you will severely regret it!" Ben yells as he runs towards the man. "Skarmory, come out and use agility!"

"Why you little-" the man pulls out a pokeball and runs towards the boy. "Infernape, fire up punch on that bird!"

"Skarmory, dodge the punch and use tackle!" Ben screams and tackles the man making them fall to the ground.

"Ben!" Bonnie yells and looks at the Riolu and rushes for it. "Hey, my name's Bonnie, and that boy is named Ben. We aren't going to hurt you." She says.

 _Help me!_

"I will now come on!"

"Bonnie, let's go!" Ben yells taking her arm and rushing off. Behind them, the man was crying in pain as Infernape sits there with swirls in his eyes.

 _My parents, he killed my mommy and daddy!_

"I'm sorry little one." Ben says taking the little Riolu and hugging it. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Rio!" Riolu barks and nods.

"Welcome to the team Riolu." Ben whispers quietly.

 **Guys this is my longest Chapter! Holy shit!**

 **Oh and Riolu is going to be Ben's adopted daughter so I need names! Thanks and see you soon!**


End file.
